Romanticismo
by Akatsaki
Summary: Estoy demasiado confundida, creo que esta es la ocasión en la que he estado más confundida en toda mi vida, simplemente no encuentro una respuesta, bueno; sí encuentro una respuesta, y no solo una, sino varias.


_**Hola, hola, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor, pues aquí les traigo de nuevo otro Fanfic ▬que espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Este igualmente se basa en mi vida, pero este se enfoca más que nada en el ámbito amoroso ▬ojalá le den una oportunidad.**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios. ;)**_

_**Cuídense mucho, se les quiere por acá, muchas gracias por su atención hermosuras, nos vemos pronto, éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: ¿Romántica?**

No me considero una chica romántica, mucho menos una chica que necesite de un chico para ser feliz, he vivido muy bien estos diecinueve años sola ▬bueno, sola literalmente; lo admito, sí he tenido mis romances, más no he tenido ningún novio ▬creo que sólo uno, pero eso es otra historia.

Así soy muy feliz; hasta ahora no he necesitado de algún novio para poder serlo, tengo que agradecerles eso a mi familia y más que nada a mis amigos y amigas ▬no por hacer menos a la familia, sino porque los amigos son los que nos acompañan en nuestras ocurrencias de cada día.

No me puedo quejar de mi vida romántica, más no sé, últimamente sí tengo ganas de un novio, pero a la vez no lo quiero para nada, es realmente confuso; lo es más gracias a ciertas personas ▬muchachos▬, por supuesto que esto es así por mí, es más que nada por mí culpa, pero también ellos tienen algo que ver, o tal vez no.

Tengo muchos amigos ▬hombres▬; que me miman, por tanto hasta el día de hoy no he necesitado de algún novio ▬creo que se debe más que nada a eso, que tengo muchos amigos: más amigos que amigas, eso es así desde la secundaria.

Lo que no me gusta, es que soy algo ▬muy en ocasiones▬ volada, a cada rato estoy admirando y volteó a ver la belleza masculina, tengo que trabajar en ello; no me gusta parecer una gata en celo que se deja llevar por una carita o cuerpo bonito ▬eso es lo último, en el amor eso sale sobrando, y a mí no me importa el exterior; sino el interior.

Dejo que un gran suspiro salga de mis labios, que bueno que no hay nadie a mí alrededor ▬si mi madre lo hubiera escuchado, seguro que me hubiera dicho algo así como; "Oh, ¿y ese suspiro?, ¿con quién se fue?", hmn, conozco lo que tengo.

Me alegra que se me hiciera maña subir al techo de mi casa y aquí ponerme a pensar o reflexionar, además aquí nadie me molesta; puedo estar tranquila y disfrutar del cielo en casi toda su extensión.

Puedo durar horas observando el cielo, las estrellas y sobre todo la luna, me gusta mucho desde que tengo memoria.

He salido lastimada, por supuesto que sí, muy lastimada por culpa del romanticismo, romance, enamoramiento... y es muy seguro que seguiré saliendo lastimada y sufriendo, no porque sea masoquista ▬tal vez un poco, pero todos tienen aunque sea un poco de masoquismo▬; pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar, no puedo evitar el dolor que se siente, pero sí que puedo superarlo, y lo he hecho hasta ahora y espero que eso no cambie.

Me considero fuerte en estos temas, pero eso sí; soy muy sentimental, incluso creo que me enamoro con facilidad ▬de cierto modo▬, pero hay que saber enamorarme, no cualquier detalle me hace caer rendida, ¡por supuesto que no! También sé controlar mis emociones y me gusta hacerme del rogar ▬no lo hago muy a menudo, pero lo hago.

A pesar de los años que han pasado, no puedo olvidarme aún de ciertos muchachos; de los cuales me enamore profundamente ▬me hicieron y hacen sentir esas famosas y molestas mariposas en el estómago, hicieron saltar y latir fuertemente mí corazón▬, además de que pase buenos momentos con ellos ▬pero también derrame y derramó muchas lágrimas por ellos▬, solo salí con ellos, ninguno fue mi novio, aun así fueron lindos momentos, actualmente son muy bellos recuerdos.

Pero por ninguno he sentido amor verdadero, aún no encuentro al amor de mi vida, con él que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, con él que me quiero casar, hacer el amor y tener hijos. Pero está bien, apenas tengo diecinueve años, estoy joven y aún quiero cumplir mis objetivos y sueños, además de disfrutar al máximo mi soltería ▬orgullosamente aún soy virgen; y así será hasta que me case.

No me quejo, ahora más que nunca me siento muy bien conmigo misma, tanto así que me han lanzado piropos cuando voy por la calle ▬acepto que me suben el ego, pero también en veces me molestan mucho.

Como dicen en Facebook: soltera por los siglos de los siglos, pero puedo besar a cualquiera ▬era algo así la frase que ronda por la web▬, pero tampoco me gusta besar a cualquiera, mis labios están apartados para él indicado, no me gusta repartir baba por donde sea y con quien sea.

Sí tal vez sea algo convencional y anticuada, pero así soy y para mí el amor es algo casi sagrado ▬en veces no creo en el matrimonio, pero por otra parte creo que es una de las mejores cosas que te pueden pasar, una vez más estoy siendo contradictoria, aquí se puede aplicar la razón versus el corazón, pero no sé cuál de las dos tiene más peso, creo que están en empate, habrá que ver qué pasa más adelante.

En estas líneas quiero dar a conocer mi vida amorosa ▬no porque sea la mejor del mundo▬, quiero que las bellas lectoras rían, sientan y convivan con estas experiencias reales ▬y ojalá puedan aprender algo bueno.

No me gusta que el "amor" haya cambiado ▬puesto que sí ha cambiado▬, escucho relatos de mis padres, maestros o personas mayores y les doy la razón; el amor, desgraciadamente, con el tiempo ha cambiado, le doy la razón a "Pedro Fernández" y a su canción "amarte a la antigua", puesto que es muy cierto ▬agradezco profundamente que mi generación no este "tan" mal en ese ámbito.

Es una lástima que ya no se haga el amor, ahora sólo tienen sexo, ya no hay romanticismo ▬volvemos a la contradicción▬, la web está llena de pornografía, igualmente está llena de palabras como "lemon, lime, etcétera", no soy una puritana ni mucho menos una monja, puedo decir que sí soy pervertida ▬pero no llego a ser vulgar▬; hay muy buenos libros y escritos con "escenas" de estas, pero es agradable leerlas, hay otras que sí te dan asco, son vulgares, obscenas.

Prefiero quedarme en la vieja escuela; en donde hay romanticismo, pero no cursilerías, amor-cariño, no lujuria, confianza, no infidelidad ▬y puedo dar muchos más ejemplos, pero por el momento con esos, no quiero aburrir con mis choros, que de por sí son raros y complicados.

En resumen, esperemos que algo bueno salga de está retorcida mente mía, ojalá pueda liberar sonrisas, risas, lágrimas, enseñar valores, hacerlas pasar un buen rato.

Bien, hay mucho que contar, pero el tiempo se nos va, por el momento aquí lo dejamos por hoy…

Fecha: 6 de marzo de 2014. Hora: 12:49. Ubicación: Instituto Tecnológico de Ciudad Juárez. En la clase de taller de sistemas operativos.


End file.
